Gladers and the Games
by savvysavvs12
Summary: The Hunger Games and The Maze Runner colide! in a funny, romantic, dramatic fanfic. read and you will be happy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the hunger games or the maze runner

The Gladers enter the Games

(note: in book two, sequel of the maze runner)

Thomas Point of view

Thank god I shut down those shuck grievers. In the griever hole me, teresa and a few other Gladers go through a door and what we saw was surprising an arena with several other people in the middle, and hundreds in the stands. Screaming, yelling, hollering. Minho was standing behind me.

What the shuck is going on?" That was Minho. All the sudden a booming voice appeared out of nowhere that sounded like an old man.

"Welcome to the Games gentlemen. I, President Snow, am your leader, your Creator." oh no not the creators.

"Please step forward and meet your contestants." All of us walked to the middle of the arena and saw many sad depressing faces. I knew this couldn't be good. A girl caught my surprise and beautiful girl. She had braided hair, gray, striking eyes, and her skin was like mine kinda pale. I think teresa noticed and nudged me. And she thought,

_Pay attention _

A slight smile came across my face but I knew this was no time to be joking.

"I am very impressed with the results of the Maze and the Glade, you have done well. But now you are about to experience something much more difficult. Don't worry, you will be trained, although I don't think you need much more help. Hehehehe." The creators voice rusted as he spoke. We all acquainted with the contestants and i could already tell teresa and the gray eyed girl had some rivalry. I walked up to her.

"Hi, i'm Thomas."

"I'm Katniss, theres something you should know about me and the games. First it's a fight to the death, and I don't want to die. Second, tell your little girlfriend over there to stop eyeing me. Third... your very cute." nice way to end a death threatening sentence.

"Thanks, but we aren't, well, we're not-"

"Yes i'm sure." that made me gigle a little bit. This dude with blonde hair gave me a worried look, as if I was going to rob him. His blue eyes kept floating between katniss and I.

"Hey, do you know that kid?" I pointed to the strange boy.

"Yeah. He's Peeta." freaky names around here.

"Well tell your little boyfriend to stop eyeing me." I smirked.

"Oh, no I don't really know him, I mean I do, but , we're not, well-"

"Yes, i'm sure." she gave me a playful glare. I loved it. I was really starting to like the girl. "You still want to kill me?"

"I don't WANT to, but I can't die. I'm going to bring down President Snow."

"Wish I could help you."

"Please, you don't even know him, i'm glad you don't"

"Well, actually I do." so I explained to her about everything, the Maze, the Glade, everything that happened.

"Wow well then if I die, I need you to take over and kill him for me ok?"

"Ok."

"My turn to explain our relationship." she explained how North America was now called Panem, and was split up into 13 districts but the Capitol killed of 13. everything. Pretty different, our worlds. I offered my hand.

"Well good luck." she took it.

"You too Tommy." only teresa calls me tommy, but when katniss said it, it almost felt...

Natural.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- training

**Thomas's Point of View**

The girl and I parted. I met back up with the group.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked them.

"I met that blonde-haired boy over there, Peeta!" the boy turned and walked over. "Peeta, this is Thomas he's my... friend."

"Hi, nice to meet you Thomas, I see you have met Katniss?"

"Yeah I did. And I see you have met Teresa."

"Yeah I did. Katniss and I are actually in the same District." I wondered what was going on in his mind. We all just stood there in awkward silence.

**Peeta's Point of View **

Awkward...

**Thomas's Point of View **

"So I will see you in the games then Peeta." I concluded.

"Yes, you to." and with that last statement, he left. Two people came up to us and said we were needed in our rooms. We rode up in an elevator, moving quite fast. But it seemed to take forever to get to our floor. All of us were in that little elevator squished, dirty, smelly, sweaty. What really helped was the music in there. ***sarcasm* **our room smelled like lemons and teresa called taking a shower first.

So far this place wasn't too bad. After Teresa, I took a shower then we were all refreshed, we looked through the draws and all that was in there were a bunch of tan pants and solid color shirts. Even though I have no memory of school something triggered my thoughts to relating the strange clothes to it.

"Turn on the T.V." Minho ordered. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and picked the remote. The power button was the the top, so I pressed it, aiming as close as I could to the monitor.

"Way better than the bloody Glade, right fella's?" newt said.

"Yeah, so far." Minho replied. The T.V. Screen lit up and a woman that I saw earlier today was on, but she was much younger. She was reading names, like Katniss said, the reaping. Next thing the people called out were dressed up in costumes in front of the same arena. The they were all running toward a giant pile of weapons and backpacks in the middle of the woods it looked like. Next thing, they were killing each other. It was harsh and scary to look at. We all bared it to the end where we saw the last two people fight, and the one who won was a 15 year old boy named Haymitch. It must have been the first Hunger Games.

We watched all 72 of them. Through the night. When the tape stopped Newt said, "That's what's going to happen to us? And they are going to film it! We can't kill each other!"

"Katniss told me all about this. It's harder watching it than it is hearing it."

"OK, this is way worse than the Glade man." Alby said.

"Katniss told me tomorrow we will have to start training to kill with different weapons, and we will have to lean how to tie knots, make traps, distinct a poisonous berry from a normal one, things like that. And we have one week to prepare. Then the games start."

"Dude, lets just escape." Minho said.

"If we do, the Peacekeepers will find us, cut off our tongues and make slaves for the Capitol."

"We have to figure something out, lets look like we are playing the game, but somehow lets still at least try to escape. We can take Katniss and Peeta if you want." Alby suggested.

"We will figured something out, but I remember one thing Katniss told me that I will never forget."

"What is it? Teresa asked.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever your favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- The Games

Thomas pov

Katniss mentioned something about the 74th annual Hunger Games while we were training. She said that the Gladers and I were the twist in the Games. The weeks passed as we trained, Teresa was good with a knife, and I discovered I could set a decent trap. Alby was good at telling poisonous things from ones that weren't. When the time came to go into the Games. Katniss, Peeta, the Gladers and I teamed up. The Games were way harder than the Glade it was hard to adapt to everything that changed. It was all so quick too. As the games went on the total people killed were fifteen. Only a few left. Alby and Newt got killed by the District two kids. And a few of the Gladers passed too. I didn't really know them though.

It was only Katniss Peeta, me Teresa and three of the Gladers that I came to know very well. Katniss and I grew very close as Teresa and I drifted. But I think Teresa will make it because I have noticed chemistry between her and the Peeta boy. We all set up camp and rested. At first I thought I head someone walking through the woods and woke everyone up. No one was outside. I head something I thought was long behind me. And what was scary was that it made perfect sense.

Greivers. It had to be. The moan was all too familiar. The Gladers and I exchanged looks.

"What is that? It sounds like death." Peeta said.

"Grievers." I told him.  
"Oh no, you told all about them, how can they be in the Games?" Kat said.

"Well, Kat, you did say the Capitol controls the Games."

"Let's go check it out." Teresa suggested.

"Yeah we should." Peeta said, and I noticed the slightest smile on both Teresa and Peeta's faces as if they were flutter by every word they exchanged. We all came outside, welcomed by the giant sized black half machine half animals. They disgust me. The moans were too reall all too human. Peeta screamed, "Attack!" We all had our weapons ready and we all charged towards them. The Greivers rolled toward us fast. As one approached me I jumped and it rolled by me. I took my knife and stuck it in its skin, carefully avoiding the spikes. The Greiver yelped as if someone getting whipped. The Capitol recorded these sounds some how and I didn't want to know how. Everybody was giving their all trying to fight off these monsters.

I looked to my left and everything seemed to be going ok, I looked to my right as Teresa and Katniss teamed up against one, I looked back to one that was charging to me and I stepped aside to let it roll by since it was so fast. I ran after it as it almost immediately stopped and the first chance I got I stiked and did not fail. All the sudden a piercing scream made my ears ring, I looked to y right expecting t see a dead Greiver. For that sounded like one of their screams. But that is not what I found.

I saw her on the floor with the same bloody hole that I onced had when the Greiver stung me. She definitively got stung by one of the Greivers.


End file.
